The invention relates to a filter device, in particular an air filter that is used preferably for filtration of intake air of an internal combustion engine, wherein the filter device comprises a filter element with a filter medium and further comprises a housing comprised of a housing bottom part and a housing top part, wherein the filter element is insertable into the housing.
A filter device for filtration of gaseous fluids is disclosed in EP 0 863 785 B1. The filter device comprises a filter element that is comprised of a zigzag-folded filter medium that is framed by a filter frame. The filter frame has circumferentially extending sealing pockets into which a silicone foam seal is molded.
Such filter elements are inserted into a housing having a housing bottom part and a housing top part or a lid, wherein the housing parts are to be connected to one another securely for preventing leakage flows. In order to apply the required contact pressure between the housing parts, screws, clamps or similar connecting elements between the housing parts are required.